


Body Politic

by sushigirlali



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conflicted Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Galactic politics, Porn With Plot, Post TLJ, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, epIX, star wars: episode ix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/pseuds/sushigirlali
Summary: Ben introduces Rey to a new position in and out of the bedroom / Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is winning over the galaxy while the Resistance struggles / Rey makes a decision that will affect the outcome of the war forever





	Body Politic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

**WARNING** **_:_ ** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

**Continuity:** Post TLJ

* * *

**A/N:** Apparently I've been rating my fics wrong, so go check out my newly labeled "Explicit" fics if you've missed them lol This one-shot is dedicated to kayurka over on Tumblr for their sexy Reylo art work, which inspired the *cough* climatic moment in this little fic! I got pretty political in this one, playing off the "leaks" a few weeks back that Kylo is doing a bang-up job as the Supreme Leader, and the Resistance is losing influence in the galaxy. Just another 'what if?' scenario I'm throwing out there. Enjoy! Review!

**Special Thanks:** Valencia / grliegirl / Reneemm

* * *

**Body Politic  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

Rey fidgeted in her seat as Poe droned on and on about the preparations for their upcoming mission. Ever since they had escaped Crait, the Resistance had been bouncing from one outer rim spaceport to the next, searching for recruits and supplies along the way. Now that the New Republic was gone, the rebels needed to secure another funding source in order to survive.

As they were now, regaining influence in the ever-shifting political landscape would be a near impossible feat. Leia had comforted Rey after their last battle, telling her, "We have everything we need," but Rey was starting to wonder.

With the Hosnian system destroyed, most of the less savory systems in the galaxy seemed to have thrown their lot in with the First Order. Whether because they believed in the organization's mission or out of fear or both, Rey wasn't sure. Living as a scavenger on Jakku didn't include an education on intergalactic politics, after all. But what she did know was that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was quickly becoming a problem for them.

Despite the way his predecessor had run the First Order, Ben was gaining a reputation for being fair-minded, forward thinking, and even downright benevolent at times. Where the galaxy had seen Snoke as an evil dictator to be opposed at all costs, Ben seemed to be winning the masses over by using the First Order's considerable resources for good.

Just a few days ago, Ben had personally responded to a distress call from his home planet of Chandrila. Providing a mountain of provisions to offset the potential devastation of a recent agricultural blight, Ben had secured the planet's future. And in doing so, had gained Chandrila's loyalty in the galactic conflict, despite the planet's historically anti-imperialist leanings.

Although Leia had not come right out and said it, Rey knew this development was a huge setback for the Resistance. If the galaxy no longer wanted to be free of the First Order, what need was there for a rebellion?

The Force suddenly sizzled around her, snapping Rey back to the present. Her back stiffened as she felt Ben's unmistakable presence directly behind her chair.

"Hello, my love." Ben's deep voice slid over her like a caress as his hands came to rest on her tense shoulders.

She was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose at this point, showing up whenever she was stuck in a room full of people and couldn't react. It was a habit he needed to break, or else she wouldn't be able to keep their bond a secret for much longer.

Rey tried not to move as he began kneading her tightly coiled muscles, slipping his daring digits under the loose collar of her top to touch her bare skin. Biting back a moan as he worked out the knots between her neck and shoulder blades, Rey abruptly pushed her chair away from the conference table.

"I'm sorry, but can we continue this later?" Rey interrupted unsteadily. "I'm not feeling well."

Poe looked up from his datapad in surprise. "Oh, ah, sure, Rey."

"Everything okay?" Finn asked as she stood.

"Yeah, I just…need to lay down for a while." Rey said stiffly as Ben trailed behind. She could tell the stupid man was pleased with himself for distracting her so thoroughly, but she did her best to hide her annoyance.

Rey avoided looking at Leia as she passed, afraid that something would show in her eyes, and proceeded straight to her cramped quarters on the lower deck. Besides the officers, she was one of the only people to receive a private room, something she was eternally grateful for right at this moment.

"Do you have to do that every time I'm in an important briefing, surrounded by my friends?!" Rey snapped as she shut and locked the door behind them.

"You're somewhere new." Ben said, ignoring her question.

"What can you see?" Rey asked uneasily, momentary diverted.

"Not much." He acknowledged, looking around. "But this isn't the same room as before. I can just…tell."

"Leia bought a new ship to better accommodate—" Rey cut herself off as she realized what she was divulging. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be telling _you_ anything."

"Don't you trust me, my love?" Ben smirked.

"Not as far as I can through you." Rey deadpanned. "And stop calling me that."

"Why?" Ben came forward, crowding her against the side of the bed. The double mattress dominated the small space, so there wasn't much room to maneuver away from him. "I love you, so I think it's an appropriate nickname."

"Because I—and you—we're—stop it, Ben, I'm trying to say something important!" Rey tried as his brawny arms went around her, pulling her flush against his tall frame.

"You can keep talking, but I can't promise that I'll hear what you're saying." Ben slowly lowered his head, sliding his soft lips against her collarbone.

"We can't keep doing this." Rey said weakly as he continued upward to kiss her neck, scrapping his teeth over her pulse lazily.

"That's what you say always say." Ben mumbled against her skin.

"Ben, I'm serious." Rey sighed as he continued his attentions. "I can't seem to control myself when we're together like this, and I—"

"Good. Don't." He ordered, claiming her trembling lips in a passionate kiss.

Despite her objections, Rey tilted her head back to give him better access, drowning under the ardent pressure of his mouth. It wasn't fair that he could reduce her to a puddle of mindless desire with just a kiss. Even though she had doubts about his intentions, he was physically devastating to her, destroying her resolve and wreaking havoc on her senses.

The Force bond flared between them as their breathing grew labored, allowing Rey to slip into Ben's mind. His raw, aching need overpowered every other rational thought, and Rey lost herself in his feelings, in hers, glorying in the beauty of sharing her mind and body with someone who truly loved her. Beyond power, beyond responsibility, all he really wanted was her, which made resisting him all the more difficult.

When she didn't protest further, Ben lowered her to the bed, his nimble fingers quickly removing her tunic and leggings before unwrapping her arm and chest bands. Naked and breathless, Rey could only gasp as Ben flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Ben?" Rey rose up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder uncertainly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ben asked as he drew off his gloves and wrestled with the clasp of his belt. "You've got about ten seconds to decide."

Rey lay prone on the cool sheets, mesmerized as he bared his massive chest. His warrior's body was marked with reminders of battles past, including injuries sustained by her own hand, but she found his imperfect visage incredibly appealing.

"Rey?" Ben said urgently as he reached for his zipper.

She should say no. She should tell him to leave. But she couldn't.

"I want you, Ben." Rey admitted softly. "Don't stop. Please."

She caught her breath as he slowly undid his pants, the short black boxer briefs underneath barely containing his heavy erection. Shifting restlessly on the bed as he tugged his pants and underwear down his hard thighs, Rey sighed at the sight of him. Ben was so good to look at, all legs and toned muscles, his thick penis rising proudly against his flat stomach, firm and unyielding.

Ben stooped down to remove his boots and kick free of his bottoms, smiling roguishly as he came up behind her on the bed. "On your knees." He instructed gruffly.

Rey bit her lip in anticipation, the intensity of his smoldering gaze searing her. They had never made love in this position before, and she was all at once nervous and excited for the new experience.

"Like this?" Rey asked, coming up on her hands and knees.

The bed dipped as he positioned his legs between hers, pulling her hips up and pushing her chest down. "Like this."

Resting on her forearms, Rey inhaled sharply as Ben cupped her bottom.

"I love your ass." He groaned, petting the twin globes reverently.

Rey felt her face heat as he pushed her cheeks apart and inspected her pink center, his thumbs spreading her wide. Cool air hit her sensitive core as he stared at her, branding her, and Rey couldn't help but shiver in response.

"Are you just going to look?" Rey inquired, wiggling her hips enticingly.

"Impatient, sweetheart?" Ben chuckled.

"Expectant." Rey shot back. "You're the one who interrupted my day, _sweetheart_."

Ben leaned down and nipped her backside in retaliation, laughing when she let out a surprised yelp.

"Ben! What do you think you're—ah! Oh!" Rey gasped as his tongue soothed the small sting before skating across her buttery folds.

He kept the pressure light, stroking back and forth between her legs, tracing the seam of her nether lips gently, creating a slow, maddening rhythm that had her lifting up against him, trying to get as close as possible.

Ben had other ideas, however.

"Hey!" She complained as he swiftly drew away.

"Did I say you could move? Be a good girl, or I won't give you what you want." Ben said tauntingly. "Ass up, head down."

"You can't be serious."

"Try me."

Rey tossed him an aggravated look but lowered her upper body back to the bed all the same. "Better?" She asked sarcastically.

"Infinitely." Ben grunted, looping an arm around her waist as he lowered his head again.

Nudging her legs further apart, Ben pressed his face between her spread cheeks, slanting his mouth across her wet flesh. Rey gripped the sheets as his clever tongue dipped into her honeyed depths, curling deep inside her before darting in and out of her channel in arousing strokes.

Unable to control her excitement, she tried to buck against him again, but Ben easily controlled her movements this time, his left arm restraining her hips while his broad shoulders kept her thighs splayed wide. He projected a smug smile into her mind as her frustration and desire boiled over into their bond, piquing her pride.

"You weren't so smug the other day when _you_ were at _my_ mercy!" Rey panted heatedly, already close to the edge.

Ben shook in amusement at her words, but as Rey opened her mouth to berate him further, he parted her soft curls with his free hand and circled her delicate button. Strumming her clitoris in time with each flick of his tongue, Ben played her body like a fiddle.

"Oh, stars!" Rey gasped, feeling her release build with every passing second. "Ben, I'm so close!"

Her lover licked her faster, swirled his thumb against her sensitive knob harder, easily bringing her to the brink of ecstasy before shoving her over the precipice with one final hard swipe of his tongue. Rey groaned as her orgasm washed over her, his suctioning lips elongating her pleasure as he greedily lapped up her juices.

"See what happens when you behave?" Ben said huskily after a moment.

Floating on a cloud of fulfilment, Rey was only vaguely aware of Ben shifting behind her, lining up his huge erection with her tiny hole.

"Now, it's my turn." Ben murmured as he pushed the head of his member into her soaked center, his large hands holding her hips steady.

The angle of his penetration made him feel bigger than usual, if that was even possible, yet somehow they still fit together perfectly. She could feel his passion spiking as he worked his length into her tight sheath, inflaming her own, burning her up. Rey groaned once he was fully seated inside her, stretching her deliciously, his massive frame blanketing hers, caging her in, making her feel small and helpless.

"Do you like this position?" Ben asked knowingly, giving her a moment to get used to him.

"Like you don't know!" Rey panted, squirming against this hold.

"Mmm…you are remarkably wet today." Ben lazily moved his hips from side to side. "And _tight_." He hissed as her inner muscles clamped down on him.

"Ben, please!" Rey cried, more turned on than she had ever been in her life.

"Are you asking me to move?" He teased, trailing hot kisses up the side of her neck.

"Yes! Ben, I need you!" She was beyond pride now, wanting nothing more than to be one with her mate.

"You do? Ah, you do." He rumbled, reveling in her surrender.

Rey pressed her forehead into the soft mattress, moaning as he began rolling his hips against her ass, spearing her with his meaty cock.

"Tell me, do you like being dominated? Stuffed full from behind? Unable to move while I take what I want from your wanton body?" Ben baited, nipping and sucking her pulse, marking her neck for all to see.

Unable to form a coherent retort to his scandalous questions, Rey merely whimpered under him.

"Answer me, or I'll stop." He threated, fingers clenching on her hips.

"No!" She cried. "Don't stop!"

Ben's hands left her hips, bracing one on the mattress beside her while the other pulled her left arm behind her back, arching her further against his invasion. While she could have easily broken free, the vulnerable position only made her hotter.

"Then answer me! If you don't like being dominated, then why are you letting the Supreme Leader of the First Order violate you?" Ben demanded in her ear.

"Because I'm yours!" She yielded as he rutted deep inside her, knowing that's what he wanted to hear.

"Who's?"

"Ben Solo's!" Rey cried.

"All mine." He growled in triumph.

"Oh, Ben!" She wailed as he hit the wall of her cervix.

With her hips finally free, she frantically pushed back against him, impaling herself on his rigid member until they were both flushed and perspiring madly. Ben bit off a curse as he responded in kind, releasing her arm to hunch against her, plowing into her grasping cunt over and over again.

As their passion bordered on violence, Rey muffled her cries of pleasure in the blankets trapped beneath their heaving bodies, weeping as stars exploded behind her eyes and she felt her lover pulsing deep inside her.

"Come with me!" He commanded, lacing his fingers through hers on either side of her head. "Now!"

"BEN!" She screamed as the most intense climax of her life crashed over her.

"Rey! Rey! Rey!" Ben repeated her name like a litany, pumping his seed inside her even as she collapsed under him in exhaustion.

Ben caught himself on his forearms, sparing her his full weight, before carefully disengaging their bodies. Rolling onto his back, he drew her limp body across his lovingly. Rey felt tears prick at her eyes as he cupped her cheek and gently sipped from her lips, his tenderness after such passion forcing Rey to finally accept the indisputable truth: she belonged to Ben Solo, and he belonged to her.

* * *

Rey lay across Ben's wide chest, so satisfied in the aftermath of their lovemaking that she could barely lift her head. If it felt this good to make love with him across the stars, how would it feel to be in his arms in the flesh?

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Ben asked seriously, interrupting her thoughts.

Rey met his worried expression, stunned at the question. "Of course not! Ben, you were incredible! I've never enjoyed myself so much."

Pushing her damp hair away from her face, Ben leaned forward to take her mouth in a gentle kiss. "I'm glad. I thought I was going to die, trying to get close enough."

"I know what you mean." Rey pressed her soft lips to his scarred cheek, feathering kisses across his handsome face in renewed interest.

"Rey, we can't." He said in a tortured tone. "I can feel how sore your body is. I don't want to hurt you."

She pulled back ruefully as she felt him harden against her belly. "You're probably right."

"It's okay. We have all the time in the galaxy to be together." Ben's muscular arms surrounded her, hugging her close. "For now, however, we need to discuss what our next move is."

" _Our_ next move?" She echoed.

"Yes." He affirmed. "I know you must have a lot of questions for me, so ask whatever you'd like."

Rey pursed her lips, thinking hard. There were so many things she wanted to know, but the briefing he had interrupted only hours ago kept running through her mind.

"Why did you help Chandrila? Is it because you grew up there? Or because of…" Rey trailed off.

"Because of you?" Ben filled in. "Not entirely. I factor you into most of my decisions, but in this case, I only did what I thought was right."

"Was that the only reason?" She probed.

His mouth kicked up at the corners. "Well, with Chandrila pledged to the First Order, it won't be long until others see the benefit of being under my protection." Ben said honestly.

"And then what? What are your plans for the galaxy?" Rey finally voiced the one question she had been burning to ask.

"I want to root out the corruption inherent in the political mechanisms of our forefathers, and build a new system. A true republic with fair elections and a separation of powers to prevent future abuse." Ben informed her. "In addition, I want to ensure proper education and protection for Force-sensitives."

Rey propped her arms on his chest and rested her chin on her hands. "And who will lead this new system?"

"I will."

"As a dictator?" She queried disapprovingly.

Ben shrugged at the loaded term. "For the moment, yes. I don't trust anyone else to see my vision through." He said honestly.

"And after you've established this new order?" She needed to know.

"I'll step aside." Ben pledged.

"What about my friends?" Rey bit her lip.

"I won't sanction any more attacks against the Resistance, if you can convince them to stand down." Ben assured her.

"Ben…these people have been in this fight for years, decades even, sacrificing their lives in the process." Rey said sadly. "How can I ask them to give up now?"

"Because there's no need to fight anymore." Ben tucked a rogue lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm not Snoke, I don't believe subjugation is the answer. Light and dark, Sith and Jedi, First Order and Resistance…these are merely constructs created by weaker men. I intend to balance to the galaxy, to blur the lines and create something new."

"Ben, that sounds like a noble cause, but..." She sighed. "Please tell me you're not just saying these things to win me over."

"I cannot lie to you, my love." Ben reassured her. "Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

That was the problem. She did know. She knew him better than anyone else in the whole galaxy.

"But how will I explain our relationship? What if they turn on me?" She felt awful for doubting her friends, but her fears were real. "When they find out that we're together, I don't know how they'll react."

Ben caressed her soft curves possessively. "If you're unable to reason with the Resistance and they try to stop you from leaving, then I'll come for you and kill every last one of them." He solemnly swore.

Rey hugged him tightly, terrified at the thought of her friends and her lover meeting in battle.

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead, reading her distress. "I won't do anything rash unless absolutely necessary."

"You'll wait for me to contact you?" Rey asked worriedly. "You'll really let them live if they throw down their arms?"

"Yes." He promised. "But, Rey, one way or another, this conflict is going to end."

The future of the Resistance was on a razor's edge, but her influence could tip the scales towards peace. It felt like mercy, and betrayal. Leia and Finn would understand why she couldn't fight Ben anymore, everyone else, however…

But Rey knew Ben was right. This conflict would end in even more bloodshed if she didn't do something, anything to stop the Resistance from reforming. Maybe she was naïve, maybe she put too much faith in Ben's word, but Rey believed that he wanted to make the galaxy a better place. Besides their Force bond, his deeds since becoming Supreme Leader made a compelling argument to take up his cause.

"Just my cause?" Ben chuckled, easily reading her thoughts. "And here I thought you were agreeing to become my wife and partner."

"Your wife?!" Rey gaped at his pronouncement.

"And partner." He arched a dark brow. "Or did you think I wanted to rule alone?"

Rey stared down at him in shock. He wanted to marry her? Share his power with her?

"You really can't be that surprised." Ben frowned. "I've proposed to you before. What did you think I meant?"

"Honestly, I thought you'd want to keep me out of the political fray." Rey found her voice. "You know, to focus on my training and our relationship. I thought I'd be your…woman." She refused to say "mistress," but the crass word floated between them.

"And you would have agreed to that?" He sounded incredulous.

"Well, no, but I figured that was a battle best reserved for a later date." She grinned, suddenly finding the entire conversation incredibly funny. "I love you, Ben, and I want to be with you."

Ben smoothed a thumb over her sweet smile, staring up at her so hopefully that her heart clenched. "Is that a yes, then? Will you join me?"

Rey leaned down again, ghosting her lips over his, finally giving him what he had begged for once before in the smoking remains of the Supremacy's throne room. "Yes."

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N** : I'm super excited that there's going to be another Reylo Week this year (under the hastag reyloveweek), so I've been prepping art and fics for the event! Check out my blog over on Tumblr from July 2nd – July 8th to see my work! Until next time!


End file.
